Promesa de Año Nuevo
by dashi.schwarzung
Summary: Kagami se siente un tanto decepcionado al saber que su novio no pasará la víspera de año nuevo junto a él. Sin embargo... la familia es la familia, y tendrá que acostumbrarse a eso... al menos hasta que aquella relación que tiene con Aomine salga a relucir ante todos. Sin embargo... el chico de Tōō lo sorprende de una forma que Kagami jamás imaginó. (AoKaga)


:v :v :v  
No sé realmente qué decir ante este fic... sólo sé que nuevamente una canción de Mecano me inspiró para escribir.

Mientras revisaba el fanfic para subirlo, me percaté de que está lleno de Fluff, es decir, a cada palabra que leía, yo estaba vomitando unicornios rosas que vomitaban arcoiris :v No es a lo que estoy acostumbrada, pues lo meloso como que... no va conmigo XD, no es que yo no sea así, más bien es que me es un poco complicado el tema del romance. Whatever.

.

.

**Advertencias:**

Fluff

OOC

Menciones de lemmon

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**...::::Promesa de Año Nuevo::::...**_

_**...::::::...**_

_**..::::..**_

_**.::.**_

_**.:.**_

.

.

Caminaban de la mano, era de noche y la nieve poco a poco caía. Transcurrían por las concurridas calles, ambos pensaron que había sido una muy mala idea tener la última cita del año en el centro de la ciudad, pues había mucha gente transitando en ese momento por las calles. Era 30 de Diciembre, el año se estaba acabando, y lo que todas esas personas querían era prepararse para recibir el año nuevo en compañía de sus amigos, familia… etc.

.

-Creo que debimos ir a un lugar diferente…- Kagami decía tratando de no soltar la mano de Aomine, tratando de caminar a través de un mar de personas, mientras un tipo desconocido pasaba junto a él, golpeando su hombro por accidente. Pero, ante su comentario, no obtuvo respuesta de su moreno novio, simplemente escuchó un gruñido de parte del peliazul, no debía adivinar que su novio estaba molesto, pues tenía bien entendido que al gran Aomine Daiki no le agradaban para nada los sitios concurridos, pues no le gustaba sentir cómo las personas que pasaban junto a él lo pisaban, lo golpeaban en incluso le daban codazos.

Aomine suspiró derrotado caminando lo más rápido posible para salir de las concurridas calles, y sin darse cuenta, en un segundo Kagami había soltado su mano.

"_Genial". _Pensó para sí mismo, mientras las personas que intentaban avanzar por la calle lo empujaban, pues claro que se quedó allí parado y estorbando el paso; no tuvo otra opción más que seguir el flujo de la gente y seguir caminando, frecuentemente mirando hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar al chico de cabellos rojos, sin éxito finalmente.

.

Después de varios minutos Aomine por fin llegó a una calle lejos del centro, donde la gente que transitaba no era mucha, y por fin suspiró aliviado. Se detuvo frente a un pequeño parque, con una fuente en medio, en donde había varias bancas alrededor; decidió sentarse en una de esas bancas y sacar su celular. Pensó que seguramente Kagami también había escapado de entre el mar de gente, así que digitó el número celular de su novio, esperando por alguna respuesta, pero no la obtuvo, al menos no al primer intento. Decidió llamar de nueva cuenta, esperando que ésta vez el pelirrojo contestara, y su súplica por fin fue escuchada, cuando la ardiente voz de su novio se dejó escuchar por el auricular.

.

-Aomine ¿Dónde estás?- Fue lo primero que preguntó Kagami al contestar la llamada.

-En el parque a tres cuadras de tu casa…-

-¿Cuál parque?-

-Ese parque… en el que vinimos una noche y nos ocultamos detrás del árbol y me empezaste a hacerme se-

-Ok… ya entendí…- Interrumpió las palabras del peliazul, y Aomine supo que había logrado que en el rostro de Kagami apareciera un sonrojo –Te veré allí en unos minutos…-

.

Aomine escuchó cómo la llamada se cortaba y guardó su celular en su pantalón, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a su novio y regresar al departamento para terminar con la cita fallida, pues después de todo, con tanta gente, no habían podido divertirse como ellos esperaban, su consuelo fue que podría pasar otro año con Kagami para hacer de esa cita algo diferente e inolvidable.

Se recargó en el respaldo de la banca, dando un vistazo a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar: muchas parejas que se tomaban de las manos, muchos niños bien abrigados corriendo alrededor de la fuente, muchas familias tomándose fotos en el lugar, cuando de pronto giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario y pudo reconocer el brillo del cabello rojo de su novio y sonrió ante aquella visión, pero aquella sonrisa pronto desapareció al mirar más de cerca al jugador estrella de Seirin y notar que éste llevaba unas bolsas de hamburguesas en sus manos.

.

-Demonios, Kagami… ¿Te detuviste entre toda la multitud para comprar hamburguesas?- Su tono en sorpresa no se hizo esperar, pues no creía que su novio hubiera soltado su mano para ir a comprar su comida favorita.

-Yeah- Contestó en Inglés, mientras daba un par de pasos y se paraba junto a Aomine – Tenía hambre…-

-¡Pero si te llevé a comer en nuestra cita!-

-Sí, pero… ver a tanta gente reunida me abrió el apetito de nuevo.-

Aomine no evitó soltar un par de risas, vaya que su novio era un tonto después de todo. Sin más tardanza, el de Tōō se levantó de su asiento y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el departamento del pelirrojo.

.

No tardaron mucho tiempo cuando llegaron al departamento del pelirrojo, cada minuto que pasaba, se empezaba a sentir más frío en las calles.

Kagami invitó a pasar a Aomine, y sin demora, el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la cocina a prepararle un té caliente a su novio, simplemente para hacer que su cuerpo entrara en calor. Claro que en ese momento tenía mejores ideas para hacer entrar en calor a su novio, pero no usaría esas tácticas, al menos no por esa noche.

Después de unos minutos, ambos yacían sentados sobre el sofá, con las tazas de café en sus manos, mirando un programa de deportes, sin ponerle atención realmente a dicho programa.

.

-¿Tienes planes para mañana por la noche?- El moreno preguntó, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa de centro de la sala.

-Ummm…. – Quedó un poco pensativo, con la vista sobre el televisor sin ponerle atención a lo que se estaba transmitiendo por la tv –No realmente… ¿Y tú?-

-Mis padres quieren que la pase en una cena con ellos y la familia de Satsuki…. Es aburrido…-

Kagami simplemente asintió a las palabras, tomando otro sorbo de su té. Se sentía un poco decepcionado, pues él quería estar con el moreno e iniciar el año junto a él, pero claro que sabía que Aomine debía pasar ese día junto a su familia.

Aomine miró de reojo a su novio, y pudo notar inmediatamente el cambio de actitud de éste, sin embargo, no quiso decir nada.

.

Los minutos pasaron, Aomine miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de la sala, debía irse, o de lo contrario no alcanzaría el último tren a casa y tendría que caminar, y claro que no quería caminar de más con ese frío que se sentía en la calle.

Kagami estiró una mano y alcanzó una bufanda gris, y sin decir ni una palabra, la colocó alrededor del cuello de su novio, para luego regalarle una sonrisa tierna.

.

-¿Se supone que… debo usar esto hasta llegar a casa?- Aomine cuestionó, en un tono tranquilo.

-Está haciendo mucho frío… es lo mínimo que deberías hacer ahora que me tomé la molestia de colocártela.- Un puchero apareció en el rostro de Kagami y el moreno rió levemente, para luego acercarse al pelirrojo y juntar sus labios en un beso tierno.

-Gracias…- Mencionó con una sonrisa, para luego tomar el picaporte de la puerta y salir del departamento.

-Supongo que… te veré… después…-

Aomine miró los rubíes de su novio, y simplemente asintió a aquellas palabras dichas con un poco de dolor.

El de Seirin miró cómo Aomine caminaba hacia el ascensor y se disponía a irse y soltó un suspiro en resignación. No era la primera vez que pasaría año nuevo solo, pues incluso, estando junto a su padre, la pasaba de esa manera.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Era 31 de Diciembre, y Kagami la había pasado tranquilo en casa, como si se tratara de un típico domingo.

Por la mañana había ido a jugar un poco a la cancha callejera, simplemente a driblar el balón y hacer algunas canastas, pero no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar debido al frío; regresó a casa y trató de hacer algo de comer, pero al no tener los ingredientes necesarios para preparar el platillo que tenía en mente, decidió ir al supermercado; sin demora regresó a su departamento y preparó su propia comida.

Ese día por la tarde, había recibido la llamada de su padre, preguntándole como se encontraba, y deseándole un buen año. Aquella llamada había durado casi 40 minutos, pues hacía mucho tiempo que su padre no lo llamaba. Hablar con su padre lo había hecho sentirse mejor, pues durante la mañana no había dejado de pensar en su novio, y en el hecho de no verlo hasta el día siguiente, si es que tenía suerte.

Después de la llamada, se había pasado viendo tele, y poniendo algunos videos de la NBA que había grabado hacía tiempo, cuando aún vivía en E. U., y sin notarlo, se quedó dormido en el sillón, esperando nada de ese día, simplemente cerrando sus ojos y durmiendo.

.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el timbre de su puerta sonar… le tomó un par de minutos volver a la realidad, cuando por fin abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que el departamento yacía en la penumbra total

"_¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?" _Se preguntó a sí mismo, levantándose lentamente del sillón, para escuchar nuevamente el timbre, se estiró lo suficiente como para alcanzar el apagador y encender la luz, ahora posando sus ojos sobre el reloj de pared, notando que eran las 10 de la noche…

Bostezó y fue a abrir la puerta, imaginando que tal vez podría ser Himuro quien tocaba a la puerta.

.

-Hey…-

Una voz grave lo espabiló, enfocó sus orbes en los zafiros de la persona enfrente de él, y por un momento no entendió qué hacía Aomine frente a su departamento esa noche de víspera de año nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Aomine?- La pregunta no se hizo esperar, mientras llevaba una mano a su ojo tallándolo un poco para poder enfocar mejor al moreno.

-Mis planes cambiaron… - El de Tōō entró al departamento, como si se tratara de su hogar, y tomó asiento en el sillón, ante la mirada cuestionante del pelirrojo – Vístete… te esperaré…-

-¿Eh?- Kagami aún yacía en la puerta, enarcaba una ceja al escuchar las palabras de su novio.

-Dije que te vistas…quiero pasar año nuevo contigo…-

La sorpresa en el rostro de Kagami fue realmente notoria, pues justo el día anterior Aomine le había dicho que ya tenía planes con su familia, y ahora le pedía que se visitara para salir, pues quería pasar el año nuevo con él. Trató de evitar mostrar una sonrisa de lado a lado, pues claro que su novio lo había sorprendido de la mejor manera posible; y sin pensarlo dos veces, asintió a la petición de su novio y fue hacia su habitación, para vestirse para la ocasión.

.

Después de 20 minutos, Aomine tomaba la mano de Kagami entre la suya, mientras caminaban por la calle, cabía mencionar que no había mucha gente deambulando por la calle, pues la fecha ameritaba que todos estuvieran con sus familias, en sus casas o restaurantes.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó por segunda vez el chico de Seirin, acomodando su bufanda, pues el frío atacaba a su cuerpo.

-Tch… Kagami… eres muy ruidoso.-

Suspiró al no obtener respuesta de parte de su novio moreno, pensó que no sería tan malo el lugar a donde el chico de Tōō lo llevara, lo único que quería era estar con él, así que simplemente se dejó guiar por la mano del moreno entre la suya.

.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo habían caminado, y parecía que nunca iban a llegar al lugar, sacó el celular del bolsillo de su chamarra, sin soltar la mano de Aomine, y notó que solo faltaban 40 minutos para que terminara el año, y lo peor es que no sabía a dónde lo llevaba el jugador estrella de Tōō.

Cuando por fin Aomine bajó el ritmo de sus pasos y empezó a subir por unas escaleras que parecía que no tenían fin.

-Aho… ¿A dónde demonios me estás llevando?- Cuestionó, ya un poco cansado de caminar, y lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un gruñido.

Miró al moreno subir las escaleras delante de él, pues el sendero de escalones era muy angosto. En el tiempo en el que llevaba viviendo en Japón no había tenido noción de ese lugar, se empezó a hacer a sí mismo muchas preguntas. "_¿A dónde demonios me lleva? ¿Y si quiere llevarme a cenar? Sería un buen gesto… pero... ¿Y si tiene instintos asesinos como los de Akashi? ¿Y si quiere llevarme a un lugar alejado de todo y todos y matarme allí y ocultar mi cuerpo inerte en ese lugar?"_

Claro que mientras caminaba de la mano de Aomine se empezó a cuestionar mil y un cosas, unas preguntas que ni siquiera iban al caso, y supuso que había sido muy obvio, pues Aomine volteó a mirarlo.

-Deja de pensar cosas innecesarias, Bakagami.- Aomine enfocó sus orbes en los ojos de su novio, pues de repente sintió cómo la mano de Kagami empezaba a sudar, así que supo realmente que la mente juguetona del pelirrojo le estaba haciendo pensar muchas cosas.

-No pensaría nada si me dijeras a dónde vamos…-

-Tch... ¿Te he dicho que eres muy molesto?- El moreno regresó su vista hacia el camino, mientras aún seguían subiendo las escaleras que parecían interminables. –Llegamos… ahora cállate…-

.

Kagami subió el último escalón, tomando una gran bocanada de aire fresco y frío, mientras sus ojos enfocaban el paisaje que el lugar le ofrecía.

Miró el pequeño templo frente a él, todas las luces de navidad que aún adornaban el lugar, y luego miró del otro lado, cómo el lugar estaba bardeado por una valla de acero, y a lo lejos pudo observar la impresionante vista que tenía de la ciudad de Tokyo.

Ellos no eran las únicas personas en ese lugar, pues había varias parejas, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Kagami dio unos pasos hacia el mirador y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente a la vista de los edificios, de las casas y de todas las luces que se encontraban frente a él, seguía sonriendo, teniendo en mente que aquella subida infinita por las escaleras había valido totalmente la pena.

.

-Es… una vista genial.- Tomó la mano de Aomine entre la suya, sin despegar los ojos del panorama bello de la ciudad.

-Sabía que te gustaría…- Aomine sonrió con satisfacción, mientras sacaba el celular de entre sus ropas y miraba el reloj, eran las 11:50, momento justo para el siguiente paso. – Aún hay algo más para ésta noche…-

Kagami enfocó sus orbes en los zafiros de su novio, para luego notar cómo éste sacaba un objeto del bolsillo de su chamarra; Aomine tenía entre la mano un candado, con una inscripción tallada a mano en él.

"_K&amp;A… Yours Ever" _Se leía en aquella inscripción, y Kagami pudo sentir cómo su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho, sus ojos ahora se dirigieron nuevamente hacia Aomine, sabiendo de antemano lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

.

Sólo eran 5 minutos para el año nuevo…

.

El moreno tomó la mano del otro entre la suya y caminaron varios pasos hasta llegar a una valla, donde se encontraban muchos candados colgados, con inscripciones similares a la del objeto en la mano del chico de Tōō.

-Sellemos nuestro amor con esto – Aomine mostró el candado y la llave en su mano, y aunque Kagami fuera un chico que pasó la mayor parte de su vida en América, sabía la importancia de dicho candado y de lo que representaba para una pareja.

-No creí que fueras tan…. Sensible…- Bromeó Kagami con una sonrisa en su boca, mientras tomaba el candado.

-Cállate…-

.

Y entonces… las personas presentes empezaron a gritar la cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo. Aomine tomó ambas manos de su novio entre las suyas, mientras miraba aquellos ojos rubíes y sentía cómo su corazón latía rápido.

.

'5…'

-Por otro año escuchando tus estúpidas frases y sabiendo tu egoísmo y obstinación…- decía Kagami sin ánimos de pelear.

.

'_4…'_

-Por tus tontas cejas partidas…- Aomine sonreía.

.

'_3…'_

_-_Por tus celos estúpidos…- Kagami sentía su corazón latir fuerte.

.

_'__2…'_

_-_Por tu exquisita comida…- El moreno halagaba a su novio.

.

'_1…'_

_-_Por tu forma de hacerme el amor…- Sonrió al saber el ligero sonrojo de Aomine.

.

_'__¡Feliz año nuevo!'_

_-_Por un año juntos… en el que prometo amarte, y sello éste amor con éste candado…-

.

Kagami colocó el candado en la valla, dispuesto a cerrarlo, y en un segundo, Aomine posó sus manos sobre las de su novio, simplemente guiando sus movimientos, hasta que el candado quedó cerrado, y Kagami arrojaba la llave lo más lejos que podía, como decía la tradición.

El pelirrojo, después de sus acciones, se lanzó hacia los brazos de Aomine, y se fundieron en un abrazo tierno, lo último que vieron antes de juntar sus labios, fueron los fuegos artificiales que se mostraban en el cielo, luego el de Seirin posó sus labios sobre los de su novio, quien correspondió de inmediato, dejando entrar la lengua de Kagami a su boca y empezar un beso tierno, en el que ambos pudieron sentir el amor del otro recorrer todo su cuerpo.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Despertó, sintiendo el brazo de su novio sobre su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que ese no era su cuarto, y abriendo un poco más los ojos notó cómo las sábanas se sentían directamente sobre su piel, pues claro que la noche anterior había caído rendido en la cama, después de una noche apasionada, haciéndole el amor a Kagami hasta que por fin se sintió cansado.

Por un momento creyó que algún movimiento de su novio lo había despertado, hasta que escuchó el timbre, y supo que esa había sido la razón del que él despertara.

No sabía si el pelirrojo estaba esperando visitas, sin embargo, debía abrir, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

_"__¡Qué molestia!" _Pensó para sí mismo escuchando el timbre nuevamente sonar. Tratando de no despertar al pelirrojo, se levantó de la cama, alcanzando su pantalón y poniéndoselo torpemente, tratando de despertar por completo. Salió del cuarto y caminó a través de la sala, para llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla sin dudar.

.

-¡Feliz año nue…! ¿Ah?-

Aomine talló uno de sus ojos al escuchar la felicitación de varias personas que se encontraban frente a él. Pudo por fin reconocer a la entrenadora del equipo de Seirin y al capitán, y por supuesto que también a Kuroko.

-Hey… hola senpais.- Dijo como si nada, sin siquiera notar las miradas de total asombro sobre él, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho -¡Mierda!- Gritó al ver al equipo de Seirin parado frente a él.

-¿A… Aomine? - Riko apenas si pudo articular palabra al ver que el moreno no llevaba su camiseta puesta -¿Qué estás haciendo en el departamento de Kagami-kun?-

-¡Maldito! ¿Qué le has hecho a Kagami?- Hyuuga se mostraba molesto, mientras empujaba a Aomine y entraba al departamento. Los demás miembros del equipo lo siguieron, tratando de comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero al entrar notaron el lugar completamente normal.

-Ahomine… Qué demonios está pasa- Y las palabras de Kagami se desvanecieron al ver a sus compañeros de equipo dentro de su hogar, y a Aomine con un rostro de asombro y disculpa. -¡Qué demonios están haciendo aquí!-

-Kagami-kun, deberías ponerte unos pantalones- Kuroko dijo con voz baja, notando el repentino sonrojo en el rostro del jugador estrella de Seirin, quien sólo usaba un bóxer sobre su cuerpo, mientras Riko se tapaba los ojos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelirrojo cerró fuertemente la puerta de la habitación y se vistió lo más rápido posible, para tratar de pensar en alguna excusa que pudiera sacarlo del aprieto en el que Aomine y él se habían metido.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo, mientras salía de la habitación, ésta vez vestido completamente.

-Pensamos en venir para desearte un feliz año nuevo… ya que fuiste el único que pasó ésta fecha solo…- Riko mencionaba, girando un poco y mirando a Aomine. –O al menos eso es lo que pensábamos…-

-Entrenadora… no se confunda… él… vino ayer y… nosotros… nos…-

-Nos pusimos ebrios.- Dijo Aomine, interrumpiendo las palabras de su novio.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso… nos pusimos ebrios!- Kagami confirmó.

-En realidad yo traje un par de botellas para tomar un poco, pero Bakagami es un mal bebedor que empezó a tomar como loco, luego empezó a bailar sobre la mesa, y sin entender por qué salimos a jugar basquetbol, y ambos entramos en la zona, luego regresamos aquí, y cuando me di cuenta… desperté en el piso de la cocina.-

Todos enarcaron una ceja ante la estúpida confesión de Aomine, que obviamente nadie había creído. Kagami maldijo a Aomine en su mente y luego llevo una mano hacia su rostro, suspirando resignado ante las tontas palabras de su novio.

.

-Kagami… ¿Estás saliendo con Aomine?- Teppei mencionó tranquilo, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

El pelirrojo sabía que después de todo, ya no podía seguir ocultando su relación con el moreno, así que hizo lo más maduro que alguien como él pudo haber hecho.

-¿Saliendo con ése idiota? ¡Kiyoshi-senpai, no saldría con escoria como él!-

-¿¡Qué dijiste, baka!?- La queja de Aomine no se hizo esperar.

-Dije que no saldría con un idiota como tú, además de idiota, pervertido y loco por las bubis como tú… ¿Quién demonios se fijaría en alguien como tú?-

Aomine sabía que debía seguirle el juego a su novio, al menos para salir libres de ese problema en el que él los había metido a ambos.

-Es cierto… ¿Cómo pueden pensar que saldría con un tipo que tiene un hoyo negro en el estómago? Deben estar bromeando si creen que me fijaría en un idiota que solo piensa en basquetbol.-

.

Y el equipo de Seirin presenció una pelea de 'amigos' en la que les quedó bien claro que ambos no estaban saliendo, pues si lo estuvieran… no se hablarían de esa forma. Pero claro que para Kuroko aquella había sido una actuación espléndida, digna de un drama en Hollywood.

Al menos ésta vez, ambos chicos habían salido victoriosos y sin problemas para seguir ocultando un poco más su relación a los ojos de todos.

Sin que los jugadores estrella de Tōō y Seirin se dieran cuenta, los demás presentes empezaron poco a poco a salir del departamento, dejando a ese par de tontos peleando como ya era costumbre.

.

-.. con esas cejas tan estúpidas que tienes…-

-¡Ya cállate, tonto! Ya se fueron… - Kagami se dirigía hacia la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar.

-Oh... lo siento…-

-Salimos de ésta…- Suspiró un poco aliviado, aunque en realidad no sabía si su equipo se había creído la farsa que habían montado – ¡No vuelvas a abrir la puerta de ese modo!-

Aomine no respondió pero sí asintió a las palabras, pues sabía que había sido culpa suya el que las cosas salieran mal.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de desayunar?- Cuestionó, abriendo el refrigerador para buscar algunos ingredientes, sin notar que Aomine se acercaba peligrosamente hasta él y gentilmente rodeaba su cintura con aquellos brazos morenos.

-A ti…- Musitó al oído de su novio, para luego dejar un par de besos en su cuello.

Kagami dio media vuelta, hasta encarar a su novio y dejar un beso fugaz en sus labios, mostró una sonrisa traviesa, y tomó la mano morena, para arrastrarlo hasta la alcoba y seguir festejando el 'año nuevo', teniendo en mente aquella promesa que había hecho Aomine, quien totalmente sorprendido, simplemente se dejó hacer por su novio.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disculpen si hubo alguna falta de ortografía, ésta vez no le pedí a mi Beta Reader que le echara un ojo D:

Y después de esto, tendré que escribir un fanfic con mucho angst, para quitarme ese sabor meloso de la boca XD ok no.

Espero que las haya gustado, y no me despido, pues aún nos veremos en el siguiente escrito antes de finalizar el año! 3


End file.
